


A Song of Peace

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Cardcaptor Sakura: Tales of Tomoeda [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, Yue singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Sakura has had nightmares during nap time and Touya hears her crying again and makes to go try to soothe her only to hear a mysterious voice. A chance meeting and a mysterious power brings a family of three even closer together.Set one year after Nadeshiko's passing.





	A Song of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This story is obviously an AU. I just wanted an excuse to have Yue singing to a little Sakura and then it went from there. Yue and Keroberos managed to leave the book temporarily because the magnitude of Sakura's nightmare caused the seal to weaken and they could feel the terror of a child. Yue's response was to sing away her fear and try to bring her remaining loved ones directly to her.
> 
> This is a dialogue-free story, something I wanted to experiment with. I hope that the concept is at least enjoyable.

**Dislcaimer: I do not Cardcaptor Sakura. The owners are CLAMP. I just wanted to write this story for my own enjoyment. No profit is made.**

* * *

 

 

Touya Kinomoto frowned as he got up from the couch. This was the second night in a row that he could hear his little sister sniffling and crying in the middle of her nap. This time something felt different though. The young boy could feel a new pair of presences within the house and a soft voice singing. Carefully he navigated his way up the stairs to Sakura’s room and his eyes widened. Cradling the small girl was a beautiful angelic creature, softly singing to Sakura as her crying died down to sleepy sniffles. Curled about the man’s legs was a large feline in slumber, also bearing angelic wings of soft gold rather than the silvery white of the other. Keen blue-silver eyes turned up to Touya and he could see a hidden warmth within the seemingly cold glance as one finger beckoned him in then was held in front of his still singing lips.

 

Cautiously Touya approached the odd trio, filled with an odd sense that the two belonged right where they were or at least they would one day. An elegant wing lightly lead him around to the angel’s side as he shifted, wrapping an arm lightly behind him so his hand rested on the boy’s head and Touya felt the same ease he saw appearing on Sakura’s face: peace. Though he did not understand the words being sung, he felt the gentle affection hidden within the alto voice.

 

When Fujitaka came home from a day at work he couldn’t avoid, he was surprised not to find his children downstairs. The bespectacled man puzzled then decided he would check their rooms. Touya’s room was empty, which meant they were likely in Sakura’s room. When he opened the door he felt a twinge of adoration flutter in his chest at the sight that awaited him.

 

Touya was curled up on Sakura’s bed, his head resting above his sisters as she was essentially wrapped around his torso sleeping soundly. Touya’s eyes were also closed, sleep giving him the appearance of a boy his age instead of the added years the loss of their mother had created. It was his fervent wish that his children have happy lives. Work often kept him from being home as often as he’d like and he worried they would resent him for it, but instead these bright young children were the most thoughtful and understanding people he’d ever met. Sakura, only four had already figure out how to tell him that the time they do have was even more special. If it weren’t for Nadeshiko’s wish he thought he could cry for how sweet their little girl was.

 

A soft voice rang out through the room, the words of a song he had never heard slowly filtering into his ears and he felt compelled to join his children for a much needed nap. Without waking his children he gently gathered them into his arms and in almost a trance went to his room and laid down beside his children, lost to the whims of slumber. No mind was paid to the mysterious book that hovered from Sakura’s room back to it’s place in the study, the Moon’s mission completed as Erase removes his memory from any who may have seen them. Unaware that one boy would never cease sensing his existence.


End file.
